Entre Ángeles y Demonios
by BlizzardCR
Summary: Hinata acaba de salir de una institucion mental despues de 5 años y se va a vivir a un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha. Poco sabe que hay tantas cosas desconocidas para los humanos. Un fic muy extraño :s SasuHina y GaaHina
1. Libre

**ENTRE ÁNGELES Y DEMONIOS**

CAPITULO 1

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que entro a esa institución mental y por fin había llegado el día de su salida, por fin seria libre.

-Esperamos no volver a verte- le decían sus amigos y aunque las palabras sonaban rudas ella sabía que se lo decían porque no querían volver a verla sufrir en un lugar como ese, un lugar del que sus compañeros nunca podrían salir. La chica de cabello oscuro les dedico una tierna sonrisa, pero no completamente sincera, hacia tanto ya que no dedicaba una verdadera sonrisa a nadie.

Así pues salió de las que ahora parecían unas enormes puertas una chica de 19 años, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello del color de la noche iluminada por la luna, con unos ojos extrañamente lavanda, casi blancos. Su nombre era Hyuuga Hinata, antigua heredera de la corporación Hyuuga.

Ahora, muchos se preguntaran, ¿Por qué estaba dentro de una institución mental? Realmente ni ella misma lo sabía, su doctora, la Dr. Shizune, insistía en que la razón era que tenía un trastorno distímico por razones "desconocidas" que la había llevado a múltiples intentos de suicidio. A pesar de que ella no creía que su doctor mentía se le hacía muy extraño que no recordara ninguno de esos hechos a lo que Shizune respondía que existía la posibilidad de que la mente de la joven haya decidido bloquear la realidad y borrar de su memoria los acontecimientos de sus varios encuentros cercanos con la muerte.

Después de esos años dentro de la Institución, los médicos decidieron que era momento de dejarla salir, pero advirtiendo que existía aun la posibilidad de que recayera en la depresión o incluso llegara a padecer de diferentes trastornos mentales como la esquizofrenia.

Había caminado varias cuadras y ahora Hinata se encontraba fuera de su antigua casa que nunca reconoció como un hogar. Los sirvientes al verla le sonrieron, después de todo ella siempre fue la única que los trato de manera digna en aquellos días de antaño. Ella de nuevo simplemente dedico una sonrisa vacía.

Entro a su mansión y en el vestíbulo se encontraba su padre esperándola.

-Bienvenida al mundo hija mía- dijo el líder de la corporación y padre Hiashi –me alegra que hayas salido por fin de ese lugar- dijo de la forma más falsa que podía, aun así a ella no le molesto, en toda su vida nunca conoció el cariño, pensó que el maltrato físico y psicológico era lo único que existía en el mundo.

-He decidido que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para irte a vivir sola, así que te rente un departamento en un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de aquí llamado Konoha-

-Si padre, lo que ordenes- respondió la joven, siempre había sido una hija muy obediente ante lo que su padre le ordenara… cualquier cosa.

-Bien, veo que no has cambiado- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona su padre –Tus maletas ya están hechas, así que te puedes marchar enseguida, cuídate y te deseo lo mejor en la vida- le dijo casi mecánicamente, sin rastro de sentimiento.

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia como gesto de despedida y salió de la mansión donde ya había una limosina esperándola. Subió tranquilamente al vehículo y sin demora alguna el conductor acelero, mientras muchos recuerdos volvían a la mente de la peli azulada, algunos valiosos, pero la gran mayoría eran recuerdos que rogaba desaparecieran de su mente.

Conforme iban llegando a Konoha el paisaje iba cambiando, los grandes edificios de la ciudad iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta dejar paso a un bosque espeso. Mientras atravesaban ese bosque a Hinata le pareció ver un joven caminando por la parte lateral del asfalto con una mochila en su espalda, aunque solo pudo ver que tenia cabello oscuro y piel blanca, incluso mas que la suya.

Por unos momentos pareció que todo fue en cámara lenta y al pasar el carro junto al pelinegro este, que iba caminando cabizbajo, alzo la cabeza y entonces la joven pudo ver directamente sus ojos, de un extraño color sangre con un curioso brillo que se le quedaron viendo fijamente. La peli azul al darse cuenta de que este también la estaba viendo desvió la mirada al conductor. Paso menos de un segundo antes de que regresara la mirada al joven solo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba.

¿Acaso lo había imaginado? Lo único seguro y que ella aun no descubría era que hay muchas cosas en este mundo fuera de la comprensión del ser humano…

Hola! Otra vez vengo con un fic aunque esta algo oscuro, pero prometo que se pondra mejor! Y PROMETO CONTINUARLO!! XD asi que dejen unos reviews si quieren, si no... pues bueno no tendre tanta motivacion pero igual me esforzare U tal vez despues ponga algun lemon pero no toy tan segura porque no soy buena :S en fin un saludo a tods los que pasen a leerlo.

A por cierto, ya se que es muy corto, pero es solo el primer capitulo y quiero llevarlo con calma para mantener mejor el suspenso .-. y otra cosa, para quien no lo sepa un **trastorno distimico** es un tipo de depresion, anque no lo estoy muy enterada de el U


	2. Nuevo Hogar

Hola queridos lectores XD me da gusto verlos por aquí de nuevo y ahora les dejo el 2º capítulo de esta fic (si! lo continúe!!!!) espero les agrade aunque aun no empieza nada de lo bueno así que les digo de una vez que los primeros capítulos serán algo aburridones pero esperen a lo que sigue y tal vez les agrade mas *.*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 2

La limosina fue poco a poco entrando al territorio de Konoha e inmediatamente se noto el cambio en el paisaje.

Era como encontrar un claro en medio de un espeso bosque y básicamente eso era.

Unos altos muros protegían la pequeña aldea de posibles peligros según le iba explicando el chofer a la ojiblanca.

-Qué tipo de peligros? No creo que hayan muchas cosas peligrosas en medio de un bosque, tal vez los animales salvajes, pero veo exagerado colocar un muro de ese tamaño solo por eso…- se detuvo al escuchar la risa de su chofer, pero por alguna razón esta hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

-Hinata-sama, cuenta una antigua leyenda del lugar que hay criaturas que ni el mas temible animal, incluyendo a los humanos, se atreve a enfrentar. La gente los llama monstruos, pero son mas bien demonios, crueles y despiadados que hace siglos, desde la fundación de esta aldea, la han atormentado-

A Hinata se le erizo la piel, aunque era solo un cuento… cierto?

-Pero es solo una leyenda- dijo la peliazulada de forma calmada

-Se puede decir que sí, pero le diré algo, hay muchas cosas que los humanos no comprenden- dijo y el camino siguió de manera silenciosa hasta llegar a las puertas de la aldea.

La heredera Hyuuga observo como su chofer trataba algunos asuntos y enseñaba identificaciones a los cuidadores de la aldea, al fin los dejaron pasar y continuaron su trayectoria hasta un edificio similar a una torre en medio del lugar.

-Muy bien Hinata-sama, en este lugar está la Hokage, líder de la aldea, su nombre es Tsunade y tiene que ir a informarle que ha llegado, creo que estará feliz por verla aquí- a esto Hinata asintió y vio como se despedía su chofer para subirse a su auto y retirarse del la aldea.

Llego a la puerta de la oficina principal y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta escucho una conversación muy interesante

-Muy bien gracias por el informe, me alegra que por fin haya llegado. Escucho la voz de una mujer

-Hokage-sama, piensa decirle porque está aquí más adelante?- escucho otra voz femenina pero más joven.

-tal vez, pero lo mejor será esperar un tiempo a que esté preparada mentalmente-

Hinata concentrada en la plática no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió poco a poco y le sorprendió ver a la persona que iba saliendo, que tampoco se veía precisamente tranquila-

-Hinata?- dijo la voz que había escuchado anteriormente

-Doctora Shizune? Que está haciendo aquí?- dijo la ojiblanca con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Emmm, pues yo solo…- -Ah! Hyuuga Hinata, me da gusto conocerte por fin- dijo una mujer rubia con ojos color miel y pechos enormes más adentro de la oficina -Bien Shizune ya te puedes retirar, seguiremos hablando después- al ver que la doctora se iba retirando Hinata entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsunade aunque tal vez ya lo sabías- dijo de nuevo la Hokage

-Si es un placer conocerla- dijo la heredera e hizo una reverencia

La líder le dio la información que necesitaba para establecerse en el lugar, empezando por su nueva dirección, donde comprar lo básico, etc.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora ¡Naruto, Sakura!- grito la rubia y a los pocos segundos entraron un joven rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa cálida junto con una pelirrosa de ojos esmeralda al lugar.

-Nos llamó Tsunade-sama?- dijo Sakura

-Si, me gustaría pedirles que le enseñen un poco de la aldea a Hinata por favor- hablo de nuevo la Hokage.

Naruto volteo a ver a la peliazulada y se le acerco… un poco demasiado cerca para el gusto de la joven, algo que causo que se sonrojara.

-VAYA! Así que tu eres Hyuuga Hinata, eres muy linda!!!!- dijo e inmediatamente recibió un golpe de la pelirrosa –que hice ahora?!-

-La vas a dejar traumada, mejor apúrate de una vez- y antes de sacarlo, Sakura le indico a Hinata con una sonrisa que los siguiera fuera del edificio –bien, siento mucho lo que paso allá adentro pero a veces este tarado puede ser tan… TARADO!!!- dijo la ojiverde

-sip! Pero así me quieres- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

-Así que son novios?- dijo Hinata un poco sorprendida, nunca había visto una pareja actuar así

-aah! Si, somos novios, deberías ver que tan terco puede ser este baboso cuando se lo propone- dijo Sakura para abrazar a Naruto y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Pues yo diría que se ven muy lindos juntos- Dijo con una sonrisa la ojiblanca

-mmm…- dijo el rubio –tu sonrisa… se ve muy… vacía…-

-cállate! Sabes que a veces eres más directo que Sai!- lo reprendió la pelirrosa

- No te preocupes Sakura-san, estoy acostumbrada a que me digan cosas así, después de todo, no recuerdo haber dado una sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo…-

Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Naruto hablo de nuevo.

-Bueno no hay porque quedarnos aquí todo el día! Qué tal si vamos a comer ramen?!- dijo emocionado –por ser la bienvenida de Hinata yo invito!!!-

-porque siempre ahí? No se te ocurre otro lugar?- -nop!- - aaah!!! Esta bien, ve a buscar a los demás, me gustaría que todos conocieran a Hinata para que se acople mejor al lugar-

-Está bien, está bien! Pero entonces no invito yo jejeje-

-Solo cállate y apúrate!!!!- ante esto el rubio salió corriendo del lugar y siguieron caminando las 2 chicas por la aldea

"Tal vez este sea un lugar muy interesante después de todo, creo que me la pasare bien aquí" iba pensando la Hyuuga, pero había algo que la inquietaba y aun no comprendía bien, porque su chofer había dicho "comprenden" en lugar de "comprendemos" al referirse a los humanos? Quiso dejarlo de un lado, después de todo por ahora solo quería pasársela bien en el lugar quesería su nuevo hogar, ya después seria momento para pensar en eso… y en aquel joven que vio antes de llegar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno ahí el segundo capítulo, muy aburrido, pero es que me estoy durmiendo porque estoy enferma y me tome una de esas malditas pastillas que te causan sueño -.- además de que mi enfermedad no me deja pensar bien (QUE BUENO QUE HOY NO TUVE EXAMEN DE MATEMATICAS!!! XD) en fin, dejen reviews, continuare más o menos en una semana que me llegan muchas ideas y de repente ya son tantas que no me queda muy bien el borrador y no sé qué escribir suerte y cuídense!!! Çiao!


	3. Refugio

Hola! Siento no haber actualizado antes, es que se me han presentado muchas cosas últimamente… pero como ya termine el semestre y oficialmente estoy de vacaciones puedo aprovechar XD

En fin muchas gracias a los que me han dejado sus reviews, a los que han gastado su tiempo esperando a que este fic se vuelva bueno (en otras palabras a los lectores XD) y a todos los que lo han agregado a sus historias favoritas, alerts etc. (aunque no se porque…)por eso aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que contiene GaaHina, solo como advertencia por si a alguien no le gusta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3: Refugio

El camino a Ichiraku fue reinado por silencio, Hinata aun pensaba en muchas cosas y Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba muy callada por lo que decidió hablar

-En que piensas?- pregunto la peli rosada con una cara que mostraba algo de preocupación

-Hay algo que lleva un rato rondándome la cabeza… hay una leyenda que habla de unos demonios o algo así no?-

-Ahh! Claro, esa leyenda… la que habla de los demonios que aterrorizaban a la aldea y de los ángeles protectores no?-

-Ángeles protectores?-

-Si!- dijo un poco mas entusiasmada de lo esperado Sakura –la parte de los ángeles protectores es la que más me gusta: hasta donde sabes estaban los demonios, pero un día llegaron varios ángeles protectores a la aldea y fueron ahuyentando a los demonios poco a poco… - se detuvo unos momentos como evitando una parte y después continuo –si, los descendientes de esos ángeles nos siguen rondando hoy en día, bueno, eso es lo que dicen jejeje-

-Curiosa historia en verdad, aunque siento que no me quieres decir algo…- replico la ojiblanca y después de eso hubo otro incomodo silencio

-Bueno aquí estamos, el lugar favorito de Naruto para comer, Ichiraku Ramen!!!- se adentraron en el lugar y Hinata se vio un tanto sorprendida al ver que ya estaba ahí mucha gente reunida junto a Naruto.

-Eso fue… rápido, bastante rápido- dijo la Hyuuga

-Jajaja es que Naruto se entusiasma mucho cuando se trata de comer ramen y entre más pronto mejor- dijo un chico con cabello café y unas marcas rojas bajo sus ojos, después este se le acerco a Hinata y tomándole la mano para después darle un beso le dijo –mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba y tu debes ser esa linda chica llamada Hinata no? Un placer cono-OWWW!!! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- se volteo mirando enojado a un chico que le había dado un golpe en la cabeza, vestido con una chamarra y capucha que lo cubrían casi todo y lentes oscuros – no tenias derecho a hacer eso…-

-No le hagas caso, el siempre intenta conquistar a las chicas… aunque casi nunca ha tenido éxito- -HEY!- -mi nombre es Aburame Shino, un placer conocerte- le dijo dándole la mano a la heredera

-Bien bien! Todos volteen! Les quiero presentar a Hyuuga Hinata! Y más les vale a todos que la traten bien entendido?- dijo Sakura con un tono amenazante. Hinata no entendía porque lo había dicho así hasta que volteo a ver a los jóvenes y vio que incluso los chicos que ya la habían saludado ahora la veían con un gesto de duda y una vez más la peli azulada no tenía la mas mínima idea de porque.

Se escucharon varios murmullos en el lugar hasta que por fin una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules se le acerco

-Hola! Es un placer conocerte- dijo con una enorme sonrisa –mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino y ese chico de allá es Choji- dijo señalando a un chico… ENORME que estaba sentado comiendo –bueno el es así pero estoy segura que está encantado de conocerte-

-Oye Ino donde está Shikamaru?- preguntó Naruto

-Esta con mi hermana… y Kankuro haciendo mal tercio- dijo una voz profunda. Todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz y Hinata pudo observar a un chico de cabello rojo oscuro, ojos verde azulados, con una marca en la frente del Kanji del amor y grandes ojeras, iba vestido completamente de negro y debía decir que era bastante atractivo. (AN: *baba*)

-Gaara! Qué bueno que estés aquí pero… porque estás aquí?- dijo el chico rubio

-Vine a arreglar unas cosas con la Hokage- respondió al tiempo que se iba a sentar en una esquina apartada de los demás.

El rato pasó y mientras todos hablaban Hinata volteaba a ver de vez en cuando a Gaara que siempre se encontraba mirándola fijamente, algo que ponía a la chica algo nerviosa.

Cuando todos se empezaban a marchar Gaara se levanto y camino hasta estar frente a la ojiblanca que lo miro algo nerviosa.

-Te llevare a tu casa, sígueme- y con eso salió del lugar

La joven estaba confundida, volteo a ver Sakura para preguntarle pero la vio muy… ehem… ocupada con Naruto así que simplemente decidió seguir a Gaara.

Estuvieron caminando un rato y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio.

Llegaron a un edificio de departamentos y Hinata siguió al pelirrojo por las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera blanca.

-Aquí vivirás. Con tu permiso me retiro…-

Antes de poder retirarse Hinata lo agarro por la muñeca y este sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su columna, algo definitivamente desconocido para él.

-No… no quieres quedarte un rato,? realmente no tengo nada más que hacer y no me agrada mucho estar sola, aunque lo haya estado toda mi vida- dijo suavemente la chica mirando directamente a los ojos aunque lo último fue más bien un murmullo para si misma.

Por unos momentos el joven pelirrojo sintió debilidad por aquella chica además de que esa extraña sensación volvía a invadir su cuerpo. Se sentía un tanto expuesto junto a esa chica y definitivamente era una sensación que no le agradaba, siempre se ha creído una persona capaz de ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos frente a los demás y que de repente le suceda esto frente a una chica que para él es una completa desconocida lo hace sentir débil.

-Lo siento pero tengo otras cosas que hacer- -por favor…- interrumpió rápidamente la peli azulada aun mirándolo fijamente a los ojos observando ese extraño color verdusco, más bien como el color del mar y de nuevo daba crédito a sus atractivas facciones.

Pasaban los minutos, sin embargo para ellos era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, el contemplaba los finos rasgos de la Hyuuga y llego a una conclusión que de primera instancia le parecía loco viniendo de él: era hermosa, y eso sin contar que sus labios se veían considerablemente tentadores…

Por otro lado ella seguía con detalle cada línea de su rostro, eran fuertes pero no toscos y demostraban que él no era una persona común y corriente además que desde el principio pudo sentir un aura más poderosa proveniente de él.

Fueron sacados de su pequeño trance por el maullido de un gato y un sonido metálico, como el de un bote de basura cayendo y se dieron cuenta de que ella aun sostenía la muñeca del chico.

-Entonces… te quedarás?- pregunto ella con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas

-Solo un rato- Contestó finalmente el ojiverde. Hinata entonces no pudo hacer más que dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no había hecho y ante esta acción Gaara se sintió completamente desarmado. Sintió una explosión dentro de su estomago, como mariposas revoloteando, tratando de encontrar la libertad así como el trataba de encontrar respuesta a esta serie de emociones y sentimientos absolutamente nuevos para él.

Finalmente el joven se dirigió a la puerta, saco unas llaves y tras encontrar la indicada se dedico a abrir paso a el departamento.

Siendo sinceros Hinata se había quedado impresionada, era bastante grande para ser un departamento. Su decoración era en su mayoría blanca y el estilo era totalmente minimalista. Tenía una sala con sillones de cuero negro y una pequeña mesa de vidrio en el centro, incluso había una chimenea aprovechando que era el último piso, tenia cuadros y una que otra lámpara alrededor de la habitación. Explorando mas el lugar se veía un comedor y una lámpara colgando sobre el. Una cocina de buen tamaño y una puerta que daba a un cuarto de huéspedes. Había un pequeño corredor y al fondo 2 puertas que asumió debían de ser la habitación principal y el baño. Debía decir que era un piso bastante lujoso pero se sentía un poco frio, a veces por eso Hinata gustaba más del estilo rustico pero no se podía quejar de nada.

-Bueno espero que te agrade, tu padre dijo que te diéramos lo mejor que encontráramos, suena como que es un buen hombre…-

-Esa persona puede ser todo menos un buen hombre, estoy segura que lo hizo solo para poder deshacerse de mi- dijo con una mirada perdida la Hyuuga.

-Parece que no has tenido una vida muy agradable, cuando te vi me di cuenta de que todo lo que parecías ser frente a los demás era solo una fachada ante lo que realmente sucedía dentro de ti... te gustaría hablar de ello?- Cuando Hinata reacciono volteando a ver de nuevo a los ojos de Gaara pudo ver que había cierto rastro de preocupación en ellos, pero había algo mas…

-Gracias, pero en realidad no es mi tema favorito, que tal tu? Tampoco pareces muy feliz-

-Bueno al igual que a ti, a mi tampoco me gusta hablar de mi vida y aunque me gustara parece que a la gente no le interesa saberlo, la mayoría me temen y he de admitir que es muy doloroso el rechazo de las personas que te importan- A estas alturas Gaara ya estaba de espaldas hacia la ojiblanca.

Esta al verlo así creyó que lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de compensarlo, aunque no sabía cómo, pero se había dado cuenta de que a veces era mejor el silencio. Se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño abrazo por la espalda.

El pelirrojo se tenso al sentir unos brazos deslizarse por su cintura y la cabeza de la chica recargándose en su espalda. Nunca nadie había intentado acercarse a el y de repente una chica completamente desconocida se aparecía en su vida y le daba algo que ni siquiera su familia le había dado: comprensión y cariño.

Gaara tomo los brazos de la chica y los abrió un poco para poder girarse.

Otra vez esa sensación lo invadía mientras hacía contacto visual con Hinata. Estaba empezando a darse idea de que era ese sentimiento, pero por ahora no importaba

Se había dado cuenta de que a veces es mejor dejarse guiar por sus instintos y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sintió la repentina cercanía con la peli azulada.

Hinata estaba sorprendida, el rostro de Gaara estaba demasiado cercano al suyo, podían sentir el respirar del otro golpeándolos suavemente. La mano del chico subió hasta hacer contacto con la mejilla de ella acariciándola suavemente, sintiendo la suave piel nívea y se sintió feliz al ver como la chica cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza para sentir más la caricia.

Realmente no sabían que estaba pasando, no podían detenerse. Los dos habían sufrido mucho durante sus vidas, nadie se había preocupado por ellos, sin embargo ahora ambos encontraban refugio en los brazos de un completo desconocido.

Gaara fue subiendo poco a poco su otra mano hasta poder tomar con ambas el rostro de Hinata y sin pensar en lo que hacia se inclino para colocar sus labios sobre los de ella. Pudo sentir como la chica se tenso al contacto pero poco a poco fue respondiendo el beso moviendo sus labios al par de los de el.

El ojiverde se sentía en el cielo, nunca había experimentado con cosas así. No comprendía porque lo hacia la gente como su hermana y Shikamaru o Naruto y Sakura… pero las cosas cambian no es así?

Quería probar más de ella, sentirla más, saborear ese sabor que ahora se volvía adictivo así que pasó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de la chica. Esta soltó un pequeño gemido y Gaara lo aprovecho para poder profundizar el beso pasando su lengua por su boca, acariciando sensualmente cada rincón de la cavidad y quedando maravillado con la sensación. Fue bajando sus brazos hasta poder enredarlos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la ojiblanca, se sentía tan pequeña y frágil contra él.

Mientras tanto Hinata subía sus manos acariciando su ancha y bien formada espalda suavemente hasta llegar al cuello donde una de las manos se aferraba a la nuca del chico para profundizar más el beso que ahora ella respondía con la misma intensidad saboreando la boca de Gaara y su otra mano se perdía entre el cabello rojo cenizo.

Estuvieron así un rato, solo deteniéndose para respirar, y los dos sabían que debían detenerse antes de que sucediera algo de lo que podrían arrepentirse pero siendo el momento perfecto y con la pasión encendida era casi imposible detenerse. Ahora las manos de Gaara se deslizaban por el pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo de Hinata y ella de vez en cuando soltaba suspiros y gemidos por esas caricias que sentía quemaban su piel, mientras ella seguía jugando con su pelo y acariciando su cuello y cara.

Se sentía un calor inmenso en el lugar, eso estaba claro. No podían parar… y no querían hacerlo. Gaara fue empujando poco a poco a Hinata hasta que llegaron al sillón donde se recostaron estando el encima y cortando el beso para volver a tomar una bocanada de aire bajo y empezó a besar el blanco cuello de la peli azulada que ya no se preocupaba por intentar callar sus gemidos. El no paraba de besar y succionar su cuello, trazando un camino con su lengua por el y mordiéndolo ligeramente dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas, como si estuviera marcando su territorio.

Ahora Hinata podía sentir como las manos de Gaara se iban deslizando poco a poco escurriéndose debajo de su blanca camisa acariciando la piel de su abdomen y de nuevo no pudo callar un suspiro y un gemido que escapaba de sus labios, esto solo ocasionando que Gaara se encendiera mas y soltara un sonido ronco proveniente de su garganta. Las manos iban subiendo cada vez mas llevando la camisa con ellas y cuando estaban a punto de tocar sus pechos escucharon de nuevo un maullido que los saco de aquel trance en el que estaban.

Se separaron rápidamente y Gaara se quitó del sillón dándole espacio a la ojiblanca. Ambos estaban muy agitados, respirando rápidamente y bastante sonrojados. Hinata se acomodó su camisa como pudo ya que sus manos estaban temblando. Extrañaban estar junto al cuerpo del otro pero no podían arriesgarse a que algo más pasara, al menos no tan pronto.

-Yo… lo siento Hinata es que… no pude controlarme- dijo Gaara al tiempo que pasaba su mano por su cabello.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas si no me hubiera agradado te hubiera detenido- dijo a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa angelical. Gaara sentía que ya no aguantaba, era mejor que se fuera pronto antes de que no pudiera resistirlo y se abalanzara contra ella.

-Bueno creo que debería irme- Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la entrada del departamento. Hinata se levanto del sillón y camino tras de el. Cuando este abrió la puerta se giro para verla pero fue recibido por un tierno beso por parte de la Hyuuga. Claro que esta vez fue rápido, apenas un roce.

-Volveremos a vernos?- dijo la ojiblanca con un tono un tanto ansioso en su voz

-Posiblemente más de lo que deberíamos- respondió el ojiverde dedicándole una sonrisa. Algo que el sabia que nunca había hecho por nadie y que ella apreciaba profundamente aun sin saberlo. Ella también le sonrió y antes de que algo más pasara este salió rápidamente del lugar. Ella seguía con esa sonrisa pegada en su cara, no podía controlarlo, por primera vez en su vida se sentía querida, deseada por alguien. Se asomó por su ventana, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que había comenzado a llover. Pudo ver la sombra del chico alejarse por la calle y su sonrisa se ensancho. Curiosamente también pudo ver la silueta de un gato negro viendo en su dirección con ojos extrañamente rojos, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar. No le hizo mayor caso y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en cómo en tan poco tiempo las cosas podían cambiar tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien hasta ahí este capítulo, que les pareció? Si, ya se, ya se, dónde está Sasuke?! Pues solo les diré que ya por fin hará aparición en el próximo capitulo (Yei!) espero comentarios y de nuevo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón los que he recibido.


	4. Tentacion

Qué onda! Hoy es 24!!! Y este es mi regalo para ustedes, el 4º capitulo! Yei! En cuanto a mí, no me dejan abrir el Rock Band 2 ¬¬ y muero de ganas de jugarlo . desgraciados… en fin! La verdad es que no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir últimamente… así que si no les gusta este capítulo pues ya saben porque XD aun así espero comentarios, sean buenos o malos (pero no sean desgraciados como otros reviews que he visto de "apesta! No sirves para esto" y cosas así, los locos tambn tenemos sentimientos XD) y en general crítica constructiva, ideas o cosas así. Bueno aquí el capitulo, disfrútenlo!!! A y otra cosilla solo por si acaso

-dialogo-

"_pensamientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 4: Tentación

Era un nuevo día, y definitivamente la vida de Hinata había dado un giro inesperado después de su salida de la institución. Ahora se podía considerar… feliz. Había llegado a un pueblo completamente desconocido, vamos que ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa, había conocido gente que la trataba como persona después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento…. y había conocido a Gaara.

Suspiró. Un nuevo día, una nueva vida. Se levantó de su cama aun dormitando y camino hacia su baño. Al cerrar la puerta se fue despojando poco a poco de su pijama que básicamente consistía en unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de tirantes color lila.

Al estar completamente desnuda se metió a la bañera llena con agua tibia. Era completamente relajante, todos sus músculos se iban relajando poco a poco y entraba en un extraño estado éxtasis. Cerraba los ojos mientras poco a poco se sumergía más en el agua.

De pronto en su mente empezó a visualizar algo extraño. Veía una persona, o al menos creía que era una persona ya que solo podía ver su silueta, detrás de ella se veía una luz increíblemente fuerte, veía que la persona se iba acercando poco a poco a ella mientras alzaba su mano ofreciéndosela, entre mas se acercaba mas podía ver algo extraño en esa persona, tenia alas, como si fuera _"un ángel"_ pensó Hinata de repente todo se volvió oscuro y de la nada empezaron a salir llamas.

No sabía qué hacer, las llamas la rodeaban completamente y de nuevo pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona, pero esta era diferente estaba atravesando las llamas como si nada y cada vez se iba acercando mas a ella. Pudo observar que esta figura también tenia alas, pero no eran iguales, estas se veían negras.

Esta figura de igual manera se iba acercando a Hinata pero no le ofrecía la mano, al llegar junto a ella se acerco a su oído y le murmuro

-Tu decidirás…-

Hinata abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba bajo el agua, no podía respirar y salió completamente agitada tratando de hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones con una respiración intensa. Estas cosas no le pasaban desde hace años… antes de entrar a la institución mental.

Salió de la bañera y se cubrió con una toalla para poder salir del baño y dirigirse a su cuarto. Tenía planeado salir a dar un pequeño paseo ese día.

* * *

Se había puesto un ligero vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas sandalias del mismo color. Mientras caminaba por la aldea notaba que muchos hombres le dirigían la mirada sorprendidos, ella solo les dirigía una sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando por un gran parque con muchos árboles y bancas donde decidió sentarse para seguir contemplando la aldea.

Podía ver como después del gran muro que protegía la aldea estaba aquel inmenso bosque por el que había pasado antes. También se percato de que la aldea era mucho más grande de lo que parecía.

Al haber descansado un tiempo continuó con su paseo por el parque hasta llegar a una fuente. Era bastante grande y veía como el agua centelleaba con los reflejos del sol. Era una vista maravillosa, se había quedado hipnotizada viéndola y sin darse cuenta alguien se fue acercando a ella por detrás.

Sintió unos brazos deslizarse por su cintura abrazándola pero no se asustó. En lugar de eso recargo su cabeza en el pecho masculino de aquel chico al tiempo que este acercaba su rostro a su cabello para poder aspirar su aroma.

-Gaara…- dijo Hinata a la vez que soltaba un suspiro y cerraba sus ojos.

-No esperaba encontrarte por aquí- le dijo Gaara en voz baja al oído.

-Decidí dar un pequeño paseo para conocer más la aldea- dijo Hinata con voz un tanto adormilada debido a lo relajada que se encontraba en esa posición.

- Y que tal? Te agrada?- dijo Gaara ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Hinata.

-Creo que seré muy feliz aquí, es la primer cosa buena que hace mi padre por mi-

-Yo también me alegro de que te haya enviado aquí sabes? De otra forma no te habría conocido- dijo a la vez que empezaba a dar pequeños besos en su cuello

-Mmm Gaara… debes detenerte, alguien podría vernos…-

-Y eso realmente importa?- dijo con voz ronca sin dejar de besar el níveo cuello de la ojiblanca

-Por favor- Dijo Hinata esperando que le hiciera caso ya que ella también se estaba dejando llevar y si no se detenía con eso, ya no le seguiría insistiendo.

-Está bien- dijo con tono de berrinche Gaara alejándose un poco de ella para que se diera la vuelta.

Una vez habiendo quedado frente a frente Gaara no se resistió y tomándola suavemente de la cintura roso sus labios contra los de ella.

-Como es que puedes hacerme esto?- dijo en un murmuro el pelirrojo sin soltarse de la chica.

-Que cosa?- dijo la Hyuuga confundida.

-Hacerme sentir tan débil y aun así sentirme feliz por ello, nunca había experimentado algo así y apenas te conozco-

-Bueno hay cosas que son inexplicables no lo crees?-

-Eso parece- dijo mientras le daba otro pequeño beso en los labios –Quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir a una pequeña reunión que haremos para celebrar navidad-

-Navidad? No recordaba que ya estábamos en estas fechas…-

Hinata realmente no disfrutaba de estas fechas, siempre había estado sola, no entendía porque su padre la negaba tanto y la había tratado tan mal durante tanto tiempo, sobre todo durante esta época su padre se mostraba aun mas frio de lo normal y no era algo que le gustara recordar. Solo podía encontrar algo de confort en su primo Neji y su hermana menor Hanabi, era lo único que extrañaba de su antigua vida.

Se había quedado callada y mirando al suelo y Gaara ya empezaba a preocuparse.

-Te ocurre algo?- Pregunto Gaara haciendo que esta reaccionara.

-No, no te preocupes, solo estaba… pensando en algunas cosas, entonces dime, quienes irán?

-Todos los que conociste ayer, entonces vendrás?- Dijo Gaara con un tono más feliz

-De acuerdo, a qué hora?-

-Te iré a recoger a las nueve te parece?- dijo acercándose más a ella

-Perfecto- Dijo mientras ahora ella le daba un beso, este profundizándolo cada vez más. Después de un rato se separaron para buscar aire y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos como había sucedido el día anterior.

-No se… como la gente podía pensar esas cosas de ti- dijo Gaara en voz muy baja, mas para si mismo que para que ella lo escuchara pero aun así lo hizo.

-Que cosa?- dijo la peli azulada confundida, si en realidad nadie la conocía, porque hablarían de ella?

-No importa, no es nada, en fin nos vemos a las nueve entonces- dijo mientras le daba un último beso en los labios y soltaba la pequeña cintura de la ojiblanca.

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriéndole de aquella forma que hacía que el sintiera su estomago revolverse.

* * *

Escucho como tocaban la puerta y fue a abrir, sabiendo quien era.

Gaara se quedo paralizado viéndola, nunca había visto algo que le pareciera tan hermoso en su vida.

Hinata llevaba puesto un vestido largo negro que le hacía notar todas sus curvas, tenía una abertura en la parte lateral de la pierna que empezaba desde el muslo dejando ver su piel blanca que tanto le gustaba a Gaara. Llevaba unas sandalias de tacón un poco altos de color negras con tiras que llegaban poco más arriba de su tobillo. El vestido era halter con cuello en V que dejaba a la vista parte de los pechos de Hinata, algo que sin duda excitaba a Gaara en sobremanera. Tampoco llevaba maquillaje en si, solamente se había delineado los ojos haciendo que resaltara mas su color perlado y su cabello estaba suelto pero algo ondulado a diferencia de lo alaciado que lo traía comúnmente. Su belleza era natural.

Gaara iba más sencillo. Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros con zapatos del mismo color, una camisa color roja oscura con los primeros botones desabrochados y un saco que hacia juego con los pantalones. Hinata debía decir que se veía increíblemente apuesto vestido así.

-Te ves… perfecta- logro decir Gaara después de un rato de estarla observando

-Gr-gracias, tú te vez muy apuesto- dijo sonriéndole con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

Gaara le sonrió y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla y murmurarle en el oído –Nos vamos?-

* * *

La reunión se hizo en el departamento de Sakura que estaba adornado con artículos navideños y de fiesta.

Cuando llegaron al departamento todos se les quedaron viendo boquiabiertos.

-Gaara-san! Hinata-chan! Se ven increíbles!- dijo Sakura abrazándolos

-Gracias Sakura-san- respondió Hinata mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color sonrosado

-Kawaii!!! Que linda eres Hinata-chan!!- dijo Sakura mientras la volvía a abrazar mas fuerte

-N-No puedo… respirar- trataba de decir Hinata

-Ya déjala Sakura-chan, la vas a matar- decía Naruto que estaba junto a Sakura

-Jejeje perdón, no lo pude evitar- decía Sakura soltando una risita nerviosa – Bueno pasen a saludar a todos!-

El rato iba pasando y Kiba se le iba insinuando cada vez más a Hinata, cosa que no le agrado para nada a Gaara. Estaba a punto de golpear a Kiba cuando Shino llego y lo jalo llevándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Llegaron los hermanos de Gaara y tal parecía que Hinata se estaba llevando muy bien con Temari, Kankuro no dejaba de mirar a Hinata hasta que Gaara le paso un brazo por la cintura y todos quedaron sorprendidos, menos Shikamaru que estaba quedándose dormido en un sofá.

-Gaara… tu y Hinata… son…- intentaba decir Temari.

-Eso no es les incumbe- dijo Gaara con mirada amenazante.

Todos seguían sorprendidos pero dejaron de mirarlos y volvieron a lo que estaban aunque de vez en cuando los miraban de reojo y murmuraban.

-Por qué están tan sorprendidos?- preguntaba Hinata mientras ambos se sentaban en un sofá un poco alejado de los demás.

-Pues no se de ti, pero creo que les sorprende que el temible Gaara pueda querer a alguien- le respondió Gaara al oído y después le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja

-Ga-Gaara!- exclamaba Hinata tratando de alejarlo un poco. –Ahora no…-

-Perdón, es que no puedo resistir, cada vez que te veo, que estamos juntos, siento algo muy ardiente que crece dentro de mí, tú no te sientes igual?- dijo Gaara mirándola directamente.

-Pues… -

-SASUKE?!- gritaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a la puerta donde estaba la pareja.

-Que haces aquí?- alcanzó a decir Naruto –Pensé que estabas… de viaje o algo así!-

-Vine a saludarlos, pensé que sería buena idea dada la fecha, pero no los veo muy felices de verme, debería irme entonces?-

-NO! No! Es que estamos sorprendidos de verte después de tanto tiempo… Sasuke-kun- intervino rápidamente Sakura –Emm, quieres pasar? Están todos aquí-

Una vez estuvo dentro Gaara se levanto y Hinata detrás de él, acercándose al joven recién llegado.

Cuando Hinata lo vio se le fue el aire y no podía moverse. Tenía el cabello negro algo despeinado de la parte de atrás con unos mechones cayéndole en la cara, su piel pálida, iba vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa azul oscura arremangada hasta los codos con los botones de arriba desabrochados. Era demasiado atractivo, tanto como Gaara,_ "tal vez incluso más". _Hinata sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso. Pero eso no importaba, lo que más importaba es que era _**él. **_Era el chico que había visto cuando venía a la aldea. Pero había algo extraño, sus ojos. Cuando lo había visto antes tenía los ojos rojos, ahora eran completamente negros.

Gaara camino hasta quedar frente a Sasuke. Se quedaron viendo mutuamente con miradas frías, tal parece que no se agradaban mucho.

-Gaara…-

-Sasuke…-

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio mientras estos dos se seguían mirando hasta que Naruto decidió intervenir.

-Vamos Gaara, creo que Sasuke nos probo erróneos a todos una vez, porque no lo aceptas?-

-Hn- Fue todo lo que dijo Gaara y tomando a Hinata de la cintura se dirigieron ambos de nuevo al sofá donde estaban.

Cuando ya estaban sentados en una posición similar a la anterior Hinata notó la frustración en Gaara.

-Que sucede? Parece que no te llevas muy bien con Sasuke- Hinata le sobaba la espalda a Gaara para que se tranquilizara y Gaara soltó un suspiro.

-Es solo que… bueno, lo sabrás en su momento- la tomó por el hombro y se acerco para poder besarle el cuello –Pero ya estoy bien, tienes algo que no importa lo que pase me tranquiliza- le dijo mientras continuaba besando el suave cuello de la chica que lo volvía loco. Iba subiendo poco a poco por él, pasando a besar su mandíbula y cuando iba a besar sus labios

-Gaara! Tsunade-sama te está buscando! Deberías ir a verla o ya sabes cómo se pone- le dijo Kiba que hablaba en la puerta con alguien

Gaara soltó un gruñido y se volteo de nueva cuenta a Hinata

-Debo irme, pero espero no tardar mucho, en todo caso te lo compensare, lo juro- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose por la puerta.

Cuando se cerro Hinata soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos pensando

"_A veces pienso que Gaara va demasiado rápido… pero tal vez es porque ha tenido una vida difícil y no conoce el amor, igual que yo"_

Después de un rato abrió los ojos y en un rincón donde nadie más que ella podía verlo estaba Sasuke. La estaba viendo fijamente con una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos la atraían como una lámpara a un mosquito. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba parada frente a él y éste seguía sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que no nos presentaron, soy Uchiha Sasuke, y tu eres…?- dijo este acercándose a su oído

-Hyuuga Hinata- dijo de nuevo sin aliento, este chico era extraño, nadie le hacía sentirse así, ni siquiera Gaara.

-Mmm, una Hyuuga, que curioso, es casi como si estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos- le dijo con voz sedosa al oído.

-Así que eres la novia de Gaara?- pregunto Sasuke ahora mirándola de frente pero con el mismo tono seductor .

-Pues en realidad no hemos llegado a un término como el de novios, no sé que seamos- contesto Hinata con un tono que ella misma no sabía que tenía, como si se le estuviera insinuando involuntariamente.

-Entonces se podría decir que aun estas libre?- Le dijo este de nuevo inclinándose hacia adelante.

-Puede ser- le respondió la ojiblanca, no sabía que sucedía con ella, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, coquetear, aun sabiendo que eso podría lastimar a Gaara… pero después de todo, el no estaba ahí o si?

Todo de ése chico la atraía, era como una tentación andante.

-Sabes, lo más curioso es que estemos ambos parados justo en este lugar- decía Sasuke mientras Hinata entrecerraba los ojos como si estuviera hipnotizada.

-Porque lo dices?- pregunto la Hyuuga sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, pero este desvió la mirada hacia el techo. Hinata, aun sin comprender, volteó a la misma dirección y se dio cuenta del muérdago que había colgando sobre ellos.

-Mmm, que deberíamos hacer- dijo la ojiblanca aun mirando el muérdago.

_Ten… kiss me on the lips_

Cuando regreso la mirada al ojinegro este la beso en los labios suavemente, pero ambos querían más, cuando el chico lamio suavemente su labio inferior Hinata gustosamente saco su lengua a encontrarse con la de él.

_Nine… run your fingers through my hair_

Sasuke fue empujando poco a poco a Hinata hasta llegar a una pared recargándola contra ella, mientras el beso se volvía increíblemente fogoso. El ojinegro puso sus brazos junto a la cabeza de la chica recargándose contra la pared sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente y ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello negro deleitándose por su suavidad.

_Eight… touch me… slowly_

Sus cuerpos se reclamaban mutuamente, querían sentirse más cercanos. Sasuke tomo a Hinata de las caderas y la levanto del suelo, ella por instinto enredó sus piernas en la cintura del ojinegro. No contaba con que la abertura en su vestido haría que se viera su piel. Sasuke fue bajando poco a poco besando su mandíbula y su cuello, succionándolo y mordiéndolo dejando marcas rojas que al poco rato se iban tornando violáceas. La ojiblanca empezaba a gemir mientras el chico acariciaba la piel expuesta de su pierna hasta llegar al muslo donde se concentro mas. Hinata lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás chocando contra la pared para que le fuera mas fácil a Sasuke besar su cuello. El Uchiha iba subiendo sus manos acariciando todo su cuerpo y era claro que no se iban a detener ahí a menos que…

-Oigan! Donde está Sasuke? Aun no lo he saludado, que problemático- se alcanzo a oír la voz del joven perezoso. Después de eso ambos chicos se tuvieron que separar antes de que los vieran en una posición tan… intima. Saliendo de donde estaban Sasuke se aproximo a Shikamaru.

-Aquí estoy, no tienes porque gritar- dijo con un tono molesto el ojinegro.

-Sasuke… tenemos que hablar- dijo con un tono bastante más serio Shikamaru alejándolo de los demás. Hinata los siguió con la mirada y vio que aun cuando Shikamaru parecía estar… regañando a Sasuke, este no le ponía mucha atención, más bien le dirigía miradas de complicidad a la peli azulada con esa sonrisa que hacía que se le fuera el aliento.

Hinata camino por la multitud dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Que pasa Hinata ya te vas?- alcanzo escuchar que Ino le preguntaba

-S-Si! No me siento muy bien, debería ir a descansar un poco- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano de todos.

Una vez fuera del departamento ya no podía sentir ese extraño aura que había cuando Sasuke entro. Era extraño, una persona no podía sentirse así nada más porque si, había algo raro en él, la hacía sentir diferente a como era, igual que Gaara.

Todo era muy raro y Hinata se iba a encargar de averiguar qué cosas le estaban ocultando desde que llego, tal vez así podría entender mejor lo que le pasaba cuando estaba junto a esos dos jóvenes.

Ahora era tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado:

1.- Gaara se había ido y Hinata no paso mayor rato antes de lanzarse a los brazos de alguien más. Estaba mal? Si, era cierto, no podía jugar con los sentimientos de Gaara.

2.- Si Gaara se enterara de lo que había pasado estaría muy lastimado. Hinata no quería que el sufriera por su culpa no es cierto? Y lo peor es que podría terminar odiándola….

3.- Cada caricia, cada beso, cada sonido de placer que hubo con Sasuke, no podía controlarlo, había algo muy extraño con él, era como si fuera completamente inútil resistirse a sus encantos. Era como ya lo había dicho antes _"una tentación andante" _y no podía evitarlo. Sabía conscientemente que si no hubieran sido interrumpidos por Shikamaru, ahora mismo ella estaría gritando su nombre en alguna habitación dándose placer mutuamente. Entonces… estaba arrepentida de lo que había pasado?

"_No, no lo estoy… y creo que lo volvería a hacer…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Weno weno, ahí ta el capitulo, puse una pequeña parte de una canción que se llama "Straight to… number one" de Touch & Go porque me pareció que quedaba con el ambiente que debía haber entre ellos XD Me tarde mucho escribiéndolo porque no tengo inspiración y tengo un bloqueo T.T pero aun así debía de escribirles un capitulo. Dentro de poco habrá algo de acción… espero… bueno más que acción es que se revelaran los secretos de Konoha :O!

Bueno espero reviews y pues tan siquiera que alguien lo lea XD FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Y que tengan un feliz día los que no la festejen XD


End file.
